NaruIno Lost In Ourselves
by Roxasrock
Summary: Basically, it's a love story between Ino and Naruto. I'ts very slow and progressional in the beginning, to add the effect of some small action, hurt, comfort, and progression. Watch as Naruto and Ino, begin to realize their inner demons, and how they confront them together. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. Please PM if you want an idea of your to be put in! (Depending on relevance)
1. Chapter 1

Four-Hundred, and twenty-five days. That many days, since The Shinobi Alliance defeated the Ten-Tails, along with Madara and Obito. Sasuke was dead. Sakura was dead. Neji was dead. Chouji died. It took that many deaths, of especially close friends, to get a great slap in the face, for a reality check. The war may of been over, but a new one was starting. The war to find what he was going to do, and how to patch the empty, sorrowful hole in his heart. He understood what Sasuke had felt like, all those years ago,

Naruto thought about this everyday, for the past Year. It never left his mind. The face of Madara, slaughtering everyone in front of Naruto's eyes. His cruel, red eye, and that chilling pinkish one. It haunted Naruto every second of his existence. The fear of losing someone else.

Walking mournfully down a dirt street, in the newly rebuilt Konoha. Naruto daydreamed. He dreamed about what it would be like, if everyone had survived that battle. The battle that killed almost everyone he knew, and held close to. His head hung low, and lost in thought, he trampled into someone.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I should have watched where I was...Ino?" "I though you had died in the battle with the Ten Tails!"

Ino looked sad, empty, and alone. It was like she didn't even know she fell. Looking above her, to see a tall figure, maybe 6"2 at the most. Blonde hair, and blue eyes. It only took her moments to realize who was standing above her, with his hand held down, offering to help her up.

"Ino? Hello?" Naruto said, waving his hand in Ino's face, smile wide and somewhat cheerful.

"Hi, Naruto..." Ino, said, almost barley whispering. Frankly, she was so depressed now, she almost looked dead. She took his hand, and got up slowly. She was a bit shorter than him, but she was glad that Naruto wasn't being so loud, and obnoxious, like she was led on to believe. She hasn't seen Naruto in well over a year, especially after that battle with the Ten-Tails. She was puzzled almost, to see Naruto's smile fading, eventually to a sorrowful one.

He knew, that everyone would never be the same, and she knew it too. Naruto, lifted his head up, smiling all the sudden. He grabbed Ino, and put her on his back. Ino didn't even realized what had happened until she was getting a piggyback ride, and practically clinging onto Naruto.

"What are you doing!?" She sounded shocked, and angry, but on the inside she felt safe. She felt happy, that someone was there, trying to make her just that.

"You look so sad, and frankly, I can hear your stomach rumbling from here. I wasn't planning to get ramen, but you look like you sure could use some." Ino heard a slight rumbling from Naruto, and realized he was lying. From what it sounded, he was starving. Was he really planning to give up his lunch for her? Everyone knew Naruto was an addict for ramen, but this action took her by complete supprise. Complete. Freaking supprise. And she loved every bit of it.

Naruto, the so called bashful, loudmouth, demon, was actually quite the opposite in Ino's eyes. To her, he was a good friend, and especially understood what she went trough. Even know the war was started because of Naruto and Bee, she didn't put anything against them because of it. She didn't, because Naruto saved the world. He finished what he started. Because of his war, Sasuke came back. Because of him, she was safe, and alive. How could she hold him to that?

Ino unknowingly rested her heard on Naruto's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Naruto said with a comforting smile.

"I'm exhausted." She began to blush. "I couldn't sleep last night, whatsoever..."

"C'mon, you know that excuse won't work. Seriously, why are you so tired? Naruto's curiosity gradually grew. Ino knew there would be no end to this, unless she told him the truth.

"I've been having nightmares about the Ten-Tails, and that Madara creep..I keep seeing everyone die again, I keep seeing his eyes. It's like I was right there..."

She started sobbing lightly, and then just dug herself further into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto set her down, turned around to face, her blue-gray eyes. He stepped up to her, and gave a bear hug. She was shocked, nonetheless. Shocked that someone had actually tried to comfort her, after all that happened. She couldn't resist the urge to hug back, and so she did. Naruto gently wiped the tears off her face.

"Don't cry, and don't be afraid. After all, the future Hokage is right here!"

She laughed, and laughed. And she enjoyed it.

"Anyways, off to Ichiraku's!"

"Yeah!" Ino said, with a smile, and a more confident attitude.

Together they walked the streets of Konoha, when they finally arrived at Ichiraku's.

"Finally"! Naruto said. He let Ino slide down off his back, and walk into the stall with him.

"Well, Naruto, what a supprise!" Ichiraku said, as he emerged from under the counter.

"Yeah, I'm starving. But I only have enough for one person."

"And my friend here just happened to be hungry, so, she'll be the one eating tonight"

"Wait what!?" Ichiraku, Ino, and the Ayame said, popping out from the back room.

"Never in all my years, have I seen Naruto give up ramen like this" Ichiraku said.

There was slight sigh coming from the back door, to reveal a fainted Ayame.

"So then, what'll it be?" Ichiraku said.

"You know come to think of it, I've never had ramen here before. I don't know what any of this stuff is, hahaha. She laughed to lightly, that almost Naruto couldn't hear her.

"Give her the Uzumaki special. Extra celery, too"

And almost in and instant, the ramen was before her.

Ino looked down to the ramen bowl. She hasn't eaten anything in the past day, so she was starving, but she never admitted it. Those nightmares kept her up, constantly. They made her lose he appetite.

She started eating, when the question was asked,

"So you like it?" Said Naruto. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"Of course I do, what would you expect!?" She exclaimed loudly.

"Well, that's good. I'm happy you like it" Naruto said with a slight frown forming in his face.

Ino just remembered that he hasn't had anything to eat today either. She looked at him, and said, "Want some of mine? I know your starving..." Her voice trailed off. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" She asked him, beginning to worry. He sat there frozen in place. Naruto began to turn pale, and cold looking. Now she was really worried.

"Naruto!?" She said shaking him. No response.

"C'mon, this isn't funny!" Ino said, the worrying tone showing its true colors.

She let go of him, and he fell over onto the ground unconscious.

All he saw was her, and than black. Emptiness, and black. The last thing he heard was Ino screaming his name.

**I just had to write this down after thinking about it for so long. My first Fanfiction ever! Reviews suggestions, and whatnot are greatly welcomed!**


	2. Thinking of the unbearable

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AS SAD AS IT IS!**

Naruto, slowly coming to. He looked above him, his eyes wandering around. His vision was blurry. When he finally came to, he sat up. Looking around, he found out he was in a hospital room. He had no clue why, but he was there. The last thing he remembered, was Ino offering him some ramen.

A door creaked open, to reveal a platinum blonde female peeking in.

"Oh my god, your finally awake!" She screamed, while sobbing.

A quizzical Naruto asked, "What happened?" "I remember you offering me ramen, and then it's all just a blur.."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED, YOU BRAT" A furious middle aged woman, stormed into the room, nearly trampling Ino.

At this point, Naruto was DEFINITELY scared, beyond belief.

"Oh. Hi there Granny..." Naruto said, with a scared laugh.

"So, what happened to me?" Naruto asked, his eyes still wandering around, trying to fully get his bearings back.

"You should know what happened, you idiot..." Tsunade said, he tone slightly sorrowful.

"I don't...I just remember Ino offering me some ramen..." Naruto said, almost shamefully. A small blush came to his face.

"Naruto, you went a whole week without eating on your last mission... The day you got back was the day you took Ino out. You only had enough money to buy one bowl, and you gave it to Ino, instead of worrying about your on health..Naruto... You were in a coma for a week..." Tsunade said lowering her voice with those last words.

"Naruto, did really not eat anything in a week? You knucklehead, you should have thought of yourself!"

"Look, you looked so depressed, I thought that you not being depressed was a bit more concerning than me eating food. One more day wouldn't have killed me!" Naruto said, his face turning redder. He was seriously blushing now, and he couldn't hide it.

"But, you almost killed everyone around you..." Tsunade said, with extreme anger in her voice.

"I...I...did what?" Naruto said, fear shocking appearing on his face.  
"Naruto, make a clone, and let the Nine-Tails switch with it." Tsunade ordered, almost in a regretting tone.

That switching technique was used in the Ten-Tails battle, so Kurama, could easily communicate with his comrades. Just thinking of this, made Naruto depressed.

Without even realizing it, Kurama had control of the clone, and was rather angry, that he was disturbed.

"Kurama, will you please explain what happened after Naruto was unconscious?" Tsunade said with a bit of annoyance, and urgency and her voice.

"Fine" the demon fox angrily said.

"Naruto, you passed out because of your seal. It has to do with Grandpa Sage, when he refitted the seal, because we became friends during that battle"

"What do you mean, Kurama? Naruto said quizzically.

"To make this simple, I will try to make an example for you and your..."Friends" the Fox said.

"Image a big box. One that has more than enough room to fit me and my Chakra. Every time I tried to take control of you, or you called upon my power, it radiates in my box. Eventually, it fills up. The chakra "layers up" and the pressure becomes greater"

"Yeah, and?" Naruto said, shortly, confusingly, and annoyingly.

"SO, to put this simple, when Grandpa Sage moved my box, into a bigger one. Little did he know, how much chakra was in my box. When I was placed in the new box, while still in my old one, he broke the seal from my original one. The new box, couldn't handle the release of chakra pressure. It withstood the main impact, but over time, slowly cracked"

"And then, we arrive to the point of your date"

"It was not a date!" Naruto yelled almost blushing as much as Hinata did, when he felt her forehead thinking she a fever. He remembered VIVIDLY, when Hinata head-butted him to kingdom come.

"Whatever you say." Kurama said, with a grin on his face.

"Anyways, during that "Time with Ino" a piece of my new box broke, my new box being my "Yin", if you will. My Yin cracked, releasing a tremendous amount of my hateful chakra. "This cracked cause so much of a Charka overload in your body, you were knocked unconscious. My chakra flooded you chakra points, and erupted violently, cause a small blast to happen." The Fox said, with some sadness in his voice.

"Naruto, I am going to give you the end result here." The 6 whiskers on your face, are a sign of the Sage of Six Paths within you. One of those whiskers is gone now."I fear, that if another incident happens, it will be more devastating than the last. And when your last whisker is gone, more than just Konoha will be destroyed" Kurama said, with a serious face.

Continuing on with his explanation, "We can delay and suppress these blasts, with your Rinnegan, Naruto." "Your Rinnegan eyes are the Sage of Six Paths eyes." Kurama said, with extreme seriousness in his voice"

"Your eyes can repair my Yin, but not completely, reason being, because only Grandpa Sage knows the 6 Path Seal." Kurama said, with doubt in his voice. "We would need to be able to resurrect him, so HE can fix the seal" Kurama said, very slowly. and mournfully.

"Why don't we just break your Yin a little at a time, and break the seal, and make a new one?" Naruto said, feeling proud that he came up such a fool proof idea.

"Naruto, the blast that happened on your date, was caused by a hairline crack forming. Imagine if we broke off chunks. You'd be on a destruction level close to that Juubi." Kurama said, almost furious.

"Listen, everyone. I am not going to let this issue harm anyone. I WILL find a way to resurrect the Sage of Six Paths! Even if I have to go to the end of the world, back, and all over again!" Naruto said furiously.

_Ino's mind._

_Wow...he's grown up so much from when he was a kid. He really cares about the village, even after the way they treated him growing up... Wow, he sure is tall...and the blue eyes are pretty nice...those whiskers there are actually kind of attractive...Oh my god...am I actually falling for Naruto? Well, he is kinda handsome. I actually am falling in love with the same knucklehead I hated when I was young._

_Snap back to the real world._

An ANBU phased in appearing next to the Hokage."M'lady, we got urgent word that multiple white Zetsu are appearing all over the Land of Fire's border."

"Naruto, Ino, I'm assigning you a mission.  
"S-class. You are to recon the border, and bring back as much intel as possible." Tsunade spoke, furiously.

Ino and Naruto looked at eachother. They blushed deeply. They stared there, into each others eyes, for what seemed like hours.

_I am so falling for her, it's not even funny. Naruto thought._

_I am falling for him, and I am loving every bit of it, Ino thought._

**Well, not that much love in this chapter, but I promise more will come soon. Thanks for reading, and I am also looking for a beta-reader! PM Me for details!**


	3. The pitter-patter of rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunatley. **Naruto and Ino were walking towards the main gate, when Naruto stopped her.

"Ino, if I am about to be captured, I need you to something, that is unbearable for me to ask of you."

"What is it, that it is unbearable for you? Ino replied, slightly worried, and slightly sarcastic.

"Watch my hand signs." Naruto said, with extreme sadness.

Instantly, a blue figure appeared behind Naruto, holding a sword in it's mouth, and red beads in his left hand.

"This is the Reaper Death Seal. You can seal any amount of chakra, at the cost of your life."

"But...I will make sure you escape it, before it can claim you victim." " I will switch places with you, as your sealing every bit of me in it." "That way, what happened with the Juubi, will never happen again."

"Naruto. I will not bear the though of losing you. I've already lost so many close friends." Your the only person that will ever look out for me now. Your the only one that makes me feel better!" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Unknowingly Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, and Tenten heard and saw the whole conversation, from the roof top they were on.

"Unbelievable..." The six said together.

"Ino, I promise that it won't come to that then." Naruto said, trying to comfort Ino.

They embraced in a hug, when Ino whispered something unbelievable in Naruto's ear.

"Naruto...I think I love you." Ino said, as she clung to Naruto, a bit tighter.

"Ino, I don't need to think to know that I am definitely in love with you." Naruto said, soothingly.

They pulled their heads out of each others shoulders, and started at each other for minutes. They were lost in time, just happy the way they were.

Slowly, but surely, they were getting closer to one another. They soon slowly leaned into a kiss, that seemed to last forever. They stood, like that, enveloped in each others love, for what seemed like forever. And they both wish it was for forever.

The 6 onlookers faces, turned from awe, to complete and utter shock. Lee cried tears of his "Youthful joy." Shikamaru stood like a statue. Kiba's mouth dropped to the bottom of the ground. Shino stood unfazed. Tenten's eyes opened to the point that they took up her whole entire face. Hinata turned red. Really, really, really red. She fainted. And she fell off the building.

"Hinata!" Kiba screamed. He instantly jumped from the building. He caught Hinata in the way down, and cushioned her fall. He was sure he broke his left arm. A scream soon came from Kiba.

"Kiba!" Ino and Naruto exclaimed, rushing over to the broken Kiba.

Naruto placedhis hand on the top of Kiba's head.

"I see, so that's why your all banged up."

"What, how did you know?" Kiba asked, embarrassingly.

"Oh, I have my ways." Naruto said with a wide grin.

Ino began healing Kiba's arm, to the best of her ability. Kiba then walked over to the hospital, and checked in.

Ino stood up. She was looking around her. The sun was just starting to set. There was a gentle breeze blowing, and she finally felt comforted. She hadn't felt this way in a very long time.

Hours later.

Ino and Naruto were hopping from branch to branch, when suddenly, a hissing sound went off, followed by an explosion.

"INO!" Naruto screamed.

It was too late. She was already on the ground. She was screaming out in pain. Even from where he was standing, Naruto could see her leg was severely injured.

"Ha! I got the little bitch!" Said a tall man, coming out from the shadows. He looked like a common criminal.

At this point Naruto was infuriated. Without even thing, the Nine Tails chakra swirled around him. He unknowingly entered Bijuu mode. Naruto moved faster than the naked eye could see. He was behind the bandit, before the bandit even noticed Naruto had vanished.

"Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb..." Naruto said faintly. The criminal took the full hit to the back. The criminal was sent flying. The Beast Bomb then violently exploded, taking the criminal along with it.

Within an instant, Naruto was beside Ino. Naruto then preformed a series of hand signs, that were very unfamiliar to her.

" Path Art: First Path Release." Naruto said. He placed his hand in Ino's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Naruto comfortingly said.

Ino was the engulfed in red chakra. It swirled around her, like dancing fire. It then swerved down to where her leg was broken. It then moved around the fracture, like waves from the ocean. It rested there, as if the chakra was peaceful. The pain was lifted, and it was much more tolerable now.

"Thank you, Naruto." Ino said. She began to blush.

"Anytime." Naruto said. He gave her the most comforting she had ever had seen in her life.

Ino began screaming, as if an unbearable pain had broken every bone in her body. A marking appeared on her stomach. It was a sealing jutsu. Naruto knew this one all to well. It is a suicide sealing, that causes the preformed to die, in exchange for his opponent to suffer unbearable pain for the rest of their lives.

Ino was sweating, her face red and feverish. Her breaths were short, and she began coughing.

Without hesitation, Naruto preformed a unsealing jutsu, he had learned from Kurama. It was a reverse sealing jutsu, that was extremely difficult to master. It could only undo minor seals, but was very effective. Naruto placed a hand on Ino's stomach. She stopped screaming. She started sobbing, and buried her face in her hands.

"That pain reminds me of how I got caught in one of Madara's Genjutsu. It felt unbearable, like a dark hatred was crushing me. She sobbed. Naruto scooped her up in his arms, and took off.

"Ino, I'm sorry. I should have done something. Because of me, you were almost killed!" His face began to show tears.

"Naruto, it's ok. I'm here now." Ino said, trying to comfort and calm Naruto down. The wind was blowing gently, and the temperature was just perfect.

"Naruto. I think I can walk now." Ino said, seeming unsure of herself.

Naruto gently set Ino down, and they began to walk. Ino started coughing a bit. She claimed it was just dust, but she knew it wasn't. She felt herself get sweaty, and feverish. She started moving a bit slower. She eventually stopped, and stood like a statue. A gentle breeze blew he hair to the side.

"Is something wrong, Ino? Naruto said. He looked slightly worried.

She became even more sweaty and feverish at that point.

"Ino?" Naruto said, the worry in his voice becoming more noticeable.

Ino then looked up, and her eyes shut. She fell forward, and clumped on the ground. She was very pale, and had an extremely high fever. Naruto rushed to her side, trying to wake her up. Leaned her up, and gently shook her.

"Come on Ino wake up.." Naruto said, his patience then running somewhat thin.

She just lay in his arms, unconsciously, and looking extremley ill. A slight breeze stirred the leaves in the trees above them. It abruptly stopped. Everything was still. Ino was coughing horribly, and Naruto held her. He was helpless. He had no idea what to do. Something soon came over him. And he fell sideways. The last thing he remembered, was pulling Ino into a hug, to try and offer protection. Rain began to lightly fall. And the two unconscious Ninja lay unconscious.

Note: I have no beta reader, so please excuse my mistakes. I try my best to check it over.


	4. The sound of evil

Chapter 4.

Naruto slowly woke up. He felt right out horrible. His chakra was agitated beyond belief, and it was killing him. There was a slight, continuous breeze. It was light, and very warming to the feel. He still had Ino securely in his arms. He let go, of her, and sat down next to her, in a meditative pose.

_Inside the Kyuubi's Yin._

_"Kurama, why did I randomly pass out earlier?" Naruto said, clutching his stomach. It really did hurt. His stomach was killing him._

_"Naruto, you cannot use the Bijuu mode. The sudden release of my chakra, could break my Yin, even more. Just by using my power like that, knocked you out cold. And also, you have another incident, if to much if my chakra is dispelled all at once." Kurama said, trying to force a strict, parental like talking to him._

_"Well, ain't that just great?" Naruto said, in his normal, loudmouth, abnoxius way._

_"Naruto, your whisker is faded!" Kurama said, like he was trying to save Naruto's life._

_"Oh no, this CAN. NOT. HAPPEN. AGAIN." Naruto furiously said. Kurama could see the fear and hate forming in his eyes. Kurama knew if Naruto continued to act like this, he would soon follow Sasuke's path._

_Back in the real world_

Naruto sighed heavily. He looked over at Ino, who was heavily breathing. She was panting almost. She was sweating, and sobbing at the same time. She was twisting and turning, as if trapped. She sat up, and she sat up screaming, and balling her eyes out.

Naruto rushed over, to sit down next to her, and give her a hug. She clung on to him for dear life. Ino was having trouble breathing now, and she began to cry, very, very, hardly.

"It's ok. Everything will be fine. I'm right here, you have nothing to worry about. Naruto said, trying to get Ino's breathing under control. She eventually calmed down.

"Sorry, I just had another nightmare. I'm better now." Ino, said. She was sniffling alot, and her cheeks were beet red.

"Ino, you've been having these nightmares every night, haven't you?" Naruto said. He knew he was right, but he though it be best that Ino vent out a bit, first.

All there was, was silence. A gentle breeze passed them, as Ino tried to come to, and get her bearings right.

"Yes..." She began to sob a little, as if it was painful just to admit she had nightmares.

"Hey don't cry, I'm right here for you." Naruto said, trying his best to comfort his emotional friend.

"And I can't thank you enough for it." Ino said, feeling relieved.

"Well... I guess we still have to make it to the border." Naruto said, with a annoyed tone in this voice,

Ino just realized something. They were on the border.

"Naruto, we ARE on the bor-...

"Oh my god." Ino said, clasping her hands against her face. "Look."

There must have been thousands of them. White Zetsu. Those deformed looking clones. When Naruto saw the legion of Zetsu, he just stood in awe. He then preformed a summoning jutsu.

"Watch-a need, Naruto?" A huge Gamakichi said.

"Get us to Konoha as fast as freaking possible." Naruto said. Ino could tell how depressed he was, just from seeing Zetsu. It reminded him too much of how Sakura died. How she was swarmed, and stabbed to death. When Naruto saw that, he lost it. He completely went berserk with the Tailed Beast State in the battle with the Juubi. Ino could remember vividly. When Naruto saw Sakura die, it was unbelievable. He went into such a rage and frenzy, he almost lost control over the Kyuubi.

There was a lot of anger building in Naruto's eyes. She could have sworn his eyes were flickering from crimson red to blue, as if he was greatly trying to restrain something. She kept wondering what could possibly be bothering him so much.

_Ino's mind_

_Why do his eyes keep flickering. What is bothering him? He looks aggravated, and scared, almost. Ugh. Like I'm the one to be talking. I'm still shaking from that nightmare._  
_Why don't they ever stop? Why can't I just rid of those nightmares?_

_Snap back to reality_

The duo arrived in Konoha hours later. The flickering in Naruto's were slowing down. Gamakichi landed right next to the Hokage building, and with a poof, he disappeared. Naruto might as well have busted the door down, for how hard he had smashed the door open.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this? Why do you keep barging in here, like you own the pla-" Tsunade was cut-off before even finishing her sentence.

"No, but the tens of thousands of Zetsu will own this place, unless we don't do something fast!" Naruto said, the flickering in his eyes intensifying. He was almost shaking in place, and starting to breathe hard.

He was losing his balance a bit, but he caught it. He was becoming a bit fatigued, but it was no wonder. He hadn't needed to use the Bijuu mode in a year. Even if he didn't mean to use it. It was almost overwhelming for him.

"Naruto, are you alright!?" The worry in Ino's voice was definitely there. She rushed over to his side, trying to help him gain his balance. Tsunade stood up, and walked over to Naruto's side. His eyes were opening and closing, slowly, and lethargically. When his eyes shut, and he clumped down, even one in the room gasped. The small office went quiet, except for the light snoring coming down from Naruto's mouth.

"That knucklehead. Always pushing himself beyond his limit, and expecting to be fine. It drives me insane." The tone in her voice was a relieved one. She was happy that he wasn't going to have another Incident. And that he was alive.

"M'lady, what are we going to do about the Zetsu? The other villages are still trying to recuperate from the war." Shizune said, with quite an urgent sound in her voice.

"If there's tens of thousands of them, and Naruto can't use the Kyuubi's power, we are going to need to rely on someone else. It's nearly impossible for our village to take on that many Zetsu, especially after the war." Tsunade was speaking in a contemplating way. As if her thoughts were being spoken.

"If Naruto was with it, he may have been able to put an enormous dent in their numbers. But we can't risk another Yin explosion, as well. And Naruto is a bit inexperienced again with his Jinchuriki powers."

"What are you trying to get at, M'lady?" Shizune said, quizzically.

"I'm trying to get at, that we are going to use the Eight Tails for this. Hopefully the Raikage will come as well. If all goes well, the Raikage and I will have a team of trusted and skilled Shinobi to back Bee and us up. Kakashi and Gai, will definitely partake in this mission."

"That's a tall order from the Hidden Cloud, M'lady." Shizune said, with extreme doubt in her voice. The small office was eerily quiet. No wind was blowing outside. Everything was still.

"Alright. Let's get to it. Shizune, give word to the Messenger Corps to send a Priority One Emergency message to the Hidden Cloud. Ino, take Naruto to the hospital. Tell him nothing about this plan when he wakes up. If he knew, he would rush into battle, and indefinitely use the Kyuubi's power. If that happens, more than just the Zetsu will be destroyed. Tsunade said this, her voice having a extreme tone of urgency in it.

Outside the window, a breeze began blowing, and storm clouds approached. The wind picked up, and a moderate rain began to fall.

"Lets just hope we can keep more people safe this time. I can't bear to lose anyone more." Tsunade said, very remorsefully. She was remembering Sakura, and Ino knew it.

The wind picked up, and the rain became heavier. Thunder rolled in, and the sound of laughter echoed in the clouds. A laugh, that was all to familiar. An evil, hateful, laugh.


	5. The Hope Rasengan

Chapter 5.  
WOW. Can't believe I'm on chapter 5 already. Thanks for all the views. Shout out to the my gaming community DRG for all their support!

_I really need to stop ending up in the hospital so much._

It was these words. These words, that finally made Naruto realize something. He never intended to be in the hospital. He always avoided it at all costs, but somehow, he always ended up here. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet, and he could just guess where he was.

The room he was in, was quite spacious. In fact, he wasn't in the hospital. He was in a small bedroom. There were bandages wrapped around his left arm, and his forehead. He couldn't even possibly wonder what happened to get those. But more importantly, where was he? He slowly got out of the comfortable bed. A great strain came over his left arm, and he fell back onto the pillows. He let out a rather noticeable yelp.

"Owwwww!" Naruto felt like he used this word WAY to often. He always found himself saying the word 'Ow' so much.

He could hear a pair of footsteps outside the door. The door creaked open, to reveal a worried-looking Ino.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure the Sand Village heard you. Are you alright knucklehead?" Ino said, gazing to his left arm.

"Well, I would love to know why my left arm hurts like hell for starters." Naruto said, rudely, and sarcastically.

"Naruto, when Tsunade learned that you used the Bijuu mode out in the field, she hit you to kingdom come." Ino said, smiling. Of course. Of course she found it funny.

"That Granny never knows when to stop, does she?" Naruto said.

"Then don't aggravate her so much." Ino said, almost cutting Naruto off.

Ino sat next to Naruto. A green glow enveloped her right hand, as she tended to Naruto's slightly broken arm.

"Thanks. It seems every time that Granny hits me, it gets worse every time."

"Sure thing." Ino replied, a comforting smile forming on her face. She sat down next to Naruto, and lay down next to him. She stared at the ceiling for a while, and let out a long sigh.

"Something wrong, Ino?"  
"Not really. I can't sleep that much anymore, so I get really tired a lot" Ino said, a fake smile forming on her face.

"Why can't you sleep?" Naruto said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's all those horrible nightmares. They get worse and worse every time. They keep me up for what seems like hours on end." Ino said, a tear streaming down her cheek. Naruto knew it was rough for her to think of them.

"Hey, I'm right here, and in my condition, I don't think I'm going anywhere too soon. I'll be there for you. Don't you worry." Naruto said, with another comforting smile, forming on his face.

I Absolutely love his smile so much. It makes me all warm and tingly inside.

Naruto placed a hand on Ino's forehead and muttered an unintelligible word. Next thing she knew, she was out cold, sleeping.

And then the nightmare began. It began with a cruel, evil laugh. Then to images of her close friends being slaughtered in front of her face. She tried to close her eyes, and cover her ears, but she couldn't. All she could do is stand there, and watch everyone she held close die, all over again.

Then she saw Naruto, walking towards her. And Madara right behind him. She tried to scream out, and call his name. She couldn't though, all she could do is stand there.

_No, no, no, please not him this time! Ino thought to herself._

Madara raised his hand, a small orb of lightning forming, and drove it straight trough Naruto's heart. Naruto stood there, and clumped down to the ground. A tall figure appeared behind her, come to figure, it was...Naruto?

_Naruto, how are you in my dream?_

_Save that question for later. I'm going to end your nightmares for good now, Ino._

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone. It took Ino nearly a minute to find where he went to. He was high above Madara, forming a humongous blue ball of chakra. He dive-bombed at Madara, and made full contact with him. A bright blue shining light followed, blinding Ino. It illuminated everything around her. All the darkness was fading, and a meadow began to form around her.

Naruto re-appeared in front of Ino.

_So, feel better now? Naruto asked._

_I actually do...I feel a lot better now, Ino said, a small tear forming down her cheek._

_Snap back to reality._

Ino woke up, feeling great. She felt happy and relieved. She knew the nightmares would end now. She knew it would all be better now. All because, of that loud-mouth, knucklehead.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ino said. She had a reassuring smile on, as if trying to say, I'm right here for you.

"Yeah. I'm not perfect at Genjutsu Manipulation." Naruto replied, his breath slowing down, to a comfortable breathing rate.

"Genjutsu...Manipulation?" Ino said. The word was complete foreign to her. She was fully aware what a Genjutsu was, but manipulating it? She had no clue.

"Madara caught a Genjutsu on you, I think. I think it's supposed to be a Genjutsu that causes nightmares, of tragic events. Knowing him, it could have been anything." Naruto said, with a serious tone.

"Well, I can't thank you enough for doing this. I'll finally be able to get a full nights rest, thanks to you." Ino said, with a comforting smile.

"Aw, it's nothing. Helping people is my kinda thing." Naruto said, his right hand behind his head.

Ino leaned over, a gave him a kiss. A very, long kiss. He felt like everything was disappearing around him. Like a warm feeling engulfed him. He felt only happiness. The kind of feeling when he met his mother.

"Umm. Uhhh. Buhhh." Naruto said, completely clueless as to what happened.

"Naruto do you remember what you said to me that day, the day Kiba and Hinata fell off the roof of that building?" Ino asked, a slight serious tone in her voice.

"Of course I do. And I still think and feel that way." Naruto said, with great confidence.

" I've changed my mind about it, Naruto."

"I don't think I love you anymore." Ino said, depression taking place in her voice,

A very depressing face came upon Naruto, and he was shocked, and hear-broken.

"Naruto." Ino said, looking straight into his blues eyes.

" I know* I love you now." Ino said with a smile on her face. She put great emphasis on the word 'know' as if to get her point across.

She had finally confessed something, that took a near death experience, a massive chakra explosion, and his great comfort for her, for her admit this.

And she loved every part about it.


	6. The Super Long Name Breakfeast

"That's a relief, for a moment there, I'd thought that wasn't going to turn out to well." Naruto said, with a great big smile on his face, his right hand behind his head.

"Well, it didn't and that's what counts the most" Ino said, hugging Naruto.

Naruto hugged back, being careful not to let his left arm touch anything.

"Wow, it's already dark out, I mean, it seems it was just bright out a while ago." Ino said, with a baffled tone.

"We don't come to after manipulating genjutsu. We enter a subconscious state of mind, and it takes a while to safely come back to the real world. It seems like we're sleeping, but that's how you trick the body into thinking your sleeping, so we actually can manipulate the genjutsu." Naruto said. He spoke like he knew everything about it.

"And how exactly do you know that long explanation? Your not the type to be exactly that precise." Ino said, a grin forming on her face. She was teasing him, and she found it so funny.

"Kurama taught it to me. You'd be surprised to how many tricks he knows." Naruto said, with a tone of disbelief.

"I'm so tired. I still haven't slept good in weeks." Ino said, yawning, laying back down on the bed.

"Yeah, I am too. That little trick I preformed takes a lot out of me. Using the Path Art the other day nearly knocked me out too. I didn't prepare my chakra, which is bad, because it is a very precise technique."

"That's right, you used a Path Art Technique. Wasn't that Nagato's technique or something?" Ino said, trying to remember Nagato as best as she could.

"All Rinnegan users, dead and alive, share Different arts. Nagato specifically shared his Path art with me. I'm also picking up bits of my Mother's clan sealing jutsu. Very powerful ones at that. Most likely the only reason I could master the unsealing jutsu, that Kurama taught me." Naruto said, his voice trailing off.

"That's right! I wanted ask why your eyes don't stay pink all the time!" Ino exclaimed.

"My eyes can change into four different forms. My normal form, which represent my blue eyes you love so much." Naruto said, leaning close to Ino, as if he was trying to prove a specific point.

"My Sage Mode form, which makes my eyes turn yellow, and black."

"My Rinnegan Eye form. Which are basically a more powerful form of the Sharingan. It's a choice to keep the Rinnegan on. I don't keep them on, because they look creepy, and I don't need them that much anymore. Reason being my Tailed Beast eyes. The crimson red ones." Naruto said as if not wanting to talk about it.

"That's right, I saw them flickering on the way back to the village after our mission. Why was that?" Ino said, very curiously.

"Whenever I lose a grip, my Tailed Beast eyes activate. In this case, it was me losing my grip on Kurama's power. I usually can change to them on purpose. They serve as a sort of Sharingan, and Byakugan mix." Naruto said, with his right hand behind his head again. He lay back down on the bed, his eyes opening and closing.

"Hey, I know you fixed the nightmares and all, but will you stay just incase?" Ino said, while staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course, sure thing." Naruto said, as his eyes finally shut.

_In the morning_.

Naruto woke up, to feel a set of arms wrapped around his torso. It seems Ino was pretty comfortable buried in Naruto's chest.

Well, it seems someone slept good last night.

Ino slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto very close to her. Or was she close to him?

"Comfortable?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah. I slept throughout the whole night, without a single nightmare." Ino said feeling ver relaxed. She slowly sat up, her eyes adjusting to the sun shining through the window. It took her a few seconds to realize she was blushing.

Naruto sat up. His left arm didn't bother him at all, and his forehead didn't feel soft and mushy anymore.

"Hey, my arm and forehead feel fine now." Naruto said, looking at his bandaged arm.

_Your welcome you brat. Do you know how much chakra it took to heal your arm and head that fast? A deep voice said, in Naruto's head._

_And I can't thank you enough for it, Kurama. Naruto replied in his head._

"So, Ino, why don't you go back to sleep? You still look tired." Naruto said, noticing the sleep deprivation circles under her eyes.

"Alright, I guess. Just don't wreck my apartment." Ino said, plopping back down into her pillow.  
Naruto got up, and slowly walked to the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets to see what he had to work with.

_Let's see. A lot of ingredients. Looks like she has some natural spices over in the windowsill. Her fridge is chop full of ingredients too._

"Let's see here." "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said, as he slammed his hand on the floor.

A small red fox appeared on in front of him.

"Hey Aruama, what's the new with you?" Naruto said to the small fox.

"Oh, the same old. Dad and Mom are out on a honeymoon." Aruama said.

"Aw, that's great." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"So Naruto, why'd ya' summon me." Aruama said.

"Here, this will explain everything."

Naruto placed his hand on Aruama's head.

"Well. Your week has been eventful. How's Ino holding up?" Aruama asked. He sounded slightly concerned, but Aruama knew Naruto could tough through it.

"Well, she can finally sleep peacefully again, and she's doing pretty well, compared to last week at Ichiraku's."

"So watcha need me for, Naruto?" Aruama asked.

"Can you run to my apartment, and get my Mother's recipe book?

"What do you need that for?" Aruama asked curiously.

"A surprise grand breakfast for sleeping beauty in there." Naruto said, his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Sure thing, Naruto."

"Thanks, Aruama. I'll make sure you get some food too, as a thank you.

"Aw, thanks Naruto. I'll be back soon." And with that, Aruama disappeared in a flash. Only to reappear seconds later.

"Got it." Aruama mumbled, a book in his mouth.

Naruto picked the book up, and thanked Aruama.  
"Need any help? I've helped Kushina before, so don't worry." Aruama said.

"Sure, thanks a lot Aruama." Naruto replied.

"Transformation Jutsu!" Aruama exclaimed, using an-all-to-familiar hand sign.

He transformed into an exact copy of Naruto.

"Ahhhh, I love a-posable thumbs." Aruama said feeling relieved.

"Here, let's make this, it's called..." Naruto's voice drifted off.

"It's called Naruto's Sixteenth Birthday Grand Breakfast Surprise. It's got every possible breakfast recipe listed below it." Naruto said, a sad smile forming on his face.

"Aw, don't get sad Naruto. You know your mother would do anything for you. Even make a planned birthday breakfast for sixteen years in the future." Aruama said, giving Naruto a laughable smile.

"It sounds like my dad named it." Naruto said, laughing.

"He did! That's the funny part!" Aruama said, falling over laughing.

Naruto almost fell over laughing. He knew his father had a thing for long names.

"Alright. Let's get to work!" Naruto exclaimed.

Aruama and Naruto formed a very familiar hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" They both said in synchronization.

"Alright team! Let's make Ino the best breakfast she's ever had, and ever will!" The real Naruto exclaimed.

"On your marks. Get set. COOK!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hands were flying everywhere. Every clone was busy working on a recipe. Some worked together, and some worked solo, on the easy ones.

"All right team, great job!" Naruto said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I will finish up here. Here, Aruama, have take some food home with you. Give some of this to your parents, and give them my regards." Naruto said, handing the Aruama a small basket. Aruama transformed back into a fox, gave Naruto his thanks, and disappeared.

"Alright, now to finish this." Naruto said, with a smile."Ino will love this."

And with that, Naruto turned the radio on, and got to work.

**Well, chapter 6 already? Wow! Id never thought this could get so many views! Thanks to all my readers! Anyways, get ready for a full romantic chapter 7!**


	7. The True Sound Of Regret

Ino slowly awoke to the smell of something very delicious. No, not something, but somethings. Many things. At that point she slowly got out of her bed, and dangled her feet off the side. Her feet dangled and danced on the ground looking for her slippers. She eventually found them, and slipped them on.

She opened the door to her room, and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

_It smells so good. I wonder what it is... Naruto couldn't have possibly made it though, I mean, he doesn't know how to cook, right?_

Ino thought and questioned herself as she slowly walked towards the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, and froze in awe. Her mouth gaped open, and her eyes deceived her.

There it was. Platters and platters of all sorts of food. Everything she could imagine eating for breakfeast was there. Pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, sausage, eggs, and many other things she didn't quite know.

"Well, morning there sleeping beauty." A deep voice said from the kitchen sink.

"Naruto, did you really. Did you really prepare all of this for me? I mean, not even my parents did this for me!" Ino said, on the verge of crying.

"This is straight out of my Mother's Recipe Book. This is what she was going to make me for my Sixteenth Birthday. I'm just glad her hard work payed off for a special someone." Naruto said, with a smile.

"So, how exactly do you know how to cook?" Ino said, confusingly.

"I've lived on my own for nearly eighteen years now, Ino. I know how to cook." Naruto said, trying to get Ino to believe him.

"Well then, don't you want to eat?" Naruto said, pointing at the giant buffet in front of Ino.

"Uh, um, well. I. Uh. Well." Ino was stuttering all over the place.

_Oh my god, why the hell can't I say anything? A 'thank you', a 'sure', ANYTHING!_

Naruto walked over to Ino, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon sweetie, eat something, and stop acting like Hinata." Naruto laughingly said.

_Oh yeah, I'm definitely blushing like Hinata for sure._ Ino thought.

"Well then, only one way to do this." Naruto said.

He swooped Ino off her feet, into his arms, and placed her in a chair.  
"It's fine, nothing to worry about. At all. Just eat." Naruto said.

Ino started grabbing at everything, and stuffing her mouth full of a bit of everything.

"Oh my god. This tastes amazing." Ino could barley speak, considering the amount of food she was eating all at once.

Yeah, she definitely got this eating so fast thing from Chouji.

"Naruto, you and your mother are the best cooks ever. Mmmkay? Ino said, smiling at Naruto.

"Oh, well, um. I, uh, I mean, it's nothing, I mean, uh." Naruto replied.

_Why does Hinata rub off on me so much!? _Naruto thought.

Ino got up, and gave Naruto a very nice, and long kiss. She put her arms around his neck, and stood there like that. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino. They stood there like that for what felt like forever, when in reality it was about five minutes.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to move in with me?" Ino asked this question in the sweetest possible tone he had ever heard from her.

"Absolutely." Naruto said.

Ino leaned in again and gave Naruto another long kiss.

_Well, Minato, Kushina. Your kid sure has grown up._ Kakashi thought.

He had watched Naruto make breakfeast when he got up, to this point now, from across the roof. The roof perfectly looked into Ino's kitchen.

_Oh, Rin, Obito, if only this could have happened to all of us._

"Then it's settled. From now on you live here. You can pay half the rent, and give me all of your love.

"That's a pretty short order there, Yamanaka." Said a strange, but somewhat familiar voice.

There he stood, in all his glory, in the door that leads from the kitchen to the outdoor patio.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said.

"Were you watching this whole time!?" Ino said, her face a deeply blushed red.

"I've been watching since Naruto skipped breakfeast to make you that one recipe Kushina had planned. I mean did help her come up with it, you know, so don't give her ALL the credit." Kakashi said that as if he held that fact dear to him.

"Hey, dad helped too!" Naruto yelled, in a grumpy tone.

"Naruto..." Ino said very angrily.

"Yes, sweetie?" Naruto said with a smile, while turning towards Ino.

He saw it coming, but it was too late.

Ino had punched Naruto to the wall, on the opposite end of the room.

"You knucklehead! Why do you keep doing things that hurt you, to make me happy!?" Ino said, waving her fist all over the place.

"Because it's my job to make sure your always happy." Naruto said smiling.

"Anyways." Kakashi said.

Naruto got back up, and rejoined Ino and Kakashi.

"Naruto, I wouldn't even be explain how proud Minato and Kushina would be of you right now. Your all grown up now, kiddo." Kakashi said. Everyone could see the smile under that mask of his.

"You really think so, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said, his hands behind his head staring out the window.

Naruto saw three birds flying outside. The third one, what looked like a small child was struggling to keep up. What he assumed to be his parents, slowed down, and let the child ride on one of the supposed parents back.

"Absolutley." Kakashi said.

"So, why are you here, Kakashi-Sensei? Ino asked.

"Well, Lady Hokage, has requested Naruto. She said something about 'Octo, and Bee, and enka' something.

"Gotta go sweetie!" Naruto said giving Ino a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to Kakashi, gave him a fist-bump, and disappeared with a small orange flash.

"That boy. Always in a rush. Well, can't complain. That man I love so much, he's a keeper." Ino said, with a smile, looking out the window.

In Tsunade's office.

"Now, how are we going to break this to him, Bee?"

"I'm not so sure, it's all just a blur." Bee said, with a rhyme.

A small orange flicker appeared in the office. In a blink of an eye later, Naruto appeared.

"You called, Granny?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Yes. I can't think of any other way to tell you this, so I'm going to just make this as blunt as possible." Tsunade said, with a sad tone.

"Well, what is it Granny?" Naruto said, with a smile "I mean, it can't be THAT bad."

"Naruto." She said, as if she was deeply going to regret what she said next.

"Sakura... and Sasuke...

"What about them, granny?"

"They're not dead."


	8. The Feeling Of Betrayal

"What? What do you mean they're not dead!? I saw Sakura stabbed to death, in front of my own eyes! I saw Sasuke sacrifice himself to save me! Your telling me they're alive!? What is this? Some sort of sick joke?

"Naruto, this ain't no joke, we know your all broke..." Bee said, trying to calm Naruto down.

"I'm beyond broke. I fully understand now." Naruto said, his fist clenched.

"You...You...Do? Tsunade said, unbelievably.

"Yes. You faked Sasuke and Sakura's death, so my Rinnegan could awaken. You used my powers as a Jinchuriki, my Nine-Tails power, so you could win a war. You just used me like us Jinchuriki are always used. You betrayed me." Naruto said, with anger and hate in his voice.

"Naruto, no it's not like tha-" Tsunade tried to speak.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

An evil chakra swirled around him. A red chakra took over the form of Naruto's body. Naruto turned into a monster. He had no control over the Nine-Tails. He went into Kyuubi mode. He was no longer aware of anything.

"This ain't good, not good." Bee rapped.

Naruto somehow instantly sprouted the Eighth Tail. It was unbelievable. No Jinchuriki had ever sprouted their last tail this fast. The Hokage Building was completely demolished from the second floor up.

The Nine-Tails let out a terrifying roar. This sent the villagers into a panic. The village turned into a complete panic zone. The Nine Tails was nearly free, and Konoha was in grave danger. Tsunade and Bee were knocked out cold. At this point there was nothing stopping Naruto from completely losing control.

A female and male stood atop the head of the monument of the Fourth Hokage.

"Hey, dobe. Snap out of it, will ya?" The male said in a nonchalant tone.. The tone of his voice, and what he spoke, directly was heard by Naruto. Naruto heard his friend's plea to stop. The massive near perfect Nine-Tails, stopped. It looked toward the two figures on the monument.

Tail by tail, they gradually disappeared. Naruto slowly returned to normal, with burns all over his body. He could barley keep consciousness. The next thing he knew, he was going through a familiar black-out process. He was going to have another Yin Explosion.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Shit, the dobe is going to blow!" The male exclaimed.

"Six Corner Containment Seal!" Bee exclaimed, as he slammed his fist down on Naruto's chest. Bee was trying to contain as much of the explosion as possible.

"That that will hold, Tsunade?" Bee asked.

"We can only hope so." Tsunade said. There was a deep tone of regret in her voice. A loud explosive sound emanated from within the black box surrounding Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sakura! All clear down here!" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura and Sasuke joined Tsunade and Bee.

"Is he ok? Is he hurt? Is he alive?" Sakura bombarded questions at Bee.

"Most likely not, Most likely, and, no promises." Be said shortly.

"Release" be said, his right arm raised to make a handsign.

The box slowly dissipated away to revel a battered Naruto. He had major burns all over his body, and sever puncture, and abrasive wounds all over him.

"Oh my god...How could this happen to him?" Sakura said, her hands clasping over her face.

"Sakura, you know why." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura and Tsunade let tears stream down their cheeks. Bee stood there, a great look of sorrow taking over his face. Sasuke stood there. And he let tears roll down his cheeks as well.

"We need to get him in the ICU, ASAP. Tsunade said, breaking the silence.

An ANBU phased in next to Tsunade.

"M'lady, are you ok?" The ANBU asked.

"Yes. Get Naruto to the hospital ASAP. Top priority. Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, M'lady." The ANBU replied.

The ANBU gently picked Naruto up, and disappeared out of sight.

Sakura, Sasuke, I suggest you two go home. I'll go tell Ino what happened to Naruto... Tsunade said with sorrow.

"What does Ino have to do with anything?" Sakura said, furiously.

"Sakura..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Ino and Naruto are in love. They are dating, as far as I know." Tsunade bluntly said to Sakura.

"They...What?" Sakura said crying even more.

"Calm down, everything is ok." Sasuke said, giving Sakura a hug.

"I can't believe it. After one year, he is over me? I mean, I thought he really liked me and-"

Sasuke had leaned in and gave Sakura a kiss. A Short, brief kiss, but all Sakura could ever ask for.

"I said everything would be ok. Ok?" Sasuke asked, trying to calm and comfort Sakura at the same time.

"Ok..." Sakura said clinging to Sasuke even more.

_Hospital_

Naruto slowly woke up. His body ached, and burns all over the place. He could barley lift his head up because of the pain. He painfully brought himself to sit up, and to look around. To his right, was a window that overlooked Konoha. To his left stood Tsunade, Bee, and Ino. Next to Ino was...was a tall dark haired figure, standing next to a shorter pink haired figure.

Naruto couldn't believe it.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto, her hands glowing green. The burning slowly eased, and his Skin returned to it's normal color.

"The nerve of you all." Naruto said looking at Tsunade, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura.  
"You lied to me. You tricked me. You used me."

"And I will never forgive you or anyone in this village, ever." Naruto said while looking down.

"I see why Kurama hates you people... You modified Danzo's seal so he couldn't say anything!" "You hurt my friend, and me!"

"Guess I have no choice" Naruto said, looking out the window.

"No choice!? What are you saying? Tsunade said with anger in her voice.

"I'm leaving the Leaf. And I am going to get my revenge." Naruto said with an extreme amount of anger in his voice.

And with that, he disappeared with an orange flash.

"He's really gone...He left me." Ino said. She doubled over crying, and passed out.

_I'm sorry Ino. If only you knew my real plan. _Naruto thought.

He was heading for a tomb.

The Tomb Of The Sage Of The Six Paths.

**Phew. Sorry this one is short and late. I write this series off the top of my head, without any brainstorming. I was busy, and off schedule, so I tried to squeeze a short chapter in. Thanks to all my readers, you guys are the best.**


	9. The Sage Of The Tailed Beasts -FIN-

_Two months have passed since Naruto went 'rouge' to be legally correct._

_No one knows if he's alive or dead._

_No one knows where he is._

_No one knows if he will ever come back._

_No one seemed to care, or notice it._

_Except for Ino Yamanaka, and all the other classmates of Naruto._

"I have a feeling this is the day he will come back, Sakura." Ino said, looking at the white puffy clouds, in the bright and clear blue sky.

"Maybe your right. Today feels much more uplifting than the past two months put together." Sakura replied, looking at the sky.

"Someone is approaching the village. It's a kilometer out, closing in slowly." Sasuke said. He was standing behind Ino and Sakura.

All of Naruto's classmates were on top of the highest building, closest to the main gate.

They all felt the shift in the mood today.

"That chakra is massive. It's much stronger than Obito's, and it has a familiar feeling. Wait...Someone else is with him. And a giant thing is behind them!" Hinata practically screamed. She was unbelievably out of character today. She was bold, and not quiet.

"If I were to put it simply, I see a giant red fox, and two men with staffs walking in slowly. They have white cloaks on..." Sasuke said, disbelievingly.

"Since when can your Three-Tome Sharingan see colors out that far, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

He looked at Tenten to revel his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I see..." Tenten replied.

"Let's head down to the gate. Sasuke, go get Lady Tsunade, quickly. Meet us at the main gate."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there." He replied.

At the gate.

The rookies lined up at the gate ready for anything. Sasuke phased in with Tsunade, moments later.

"M'Lady, we have identified two men in cloaks with staffs with a giant fox approaching the Leaf. We have no clue as to who they are.

"Alright, lets just hope it isn't really another attack on the village." Tsunade replied firmly.

"Naruto, my friend. Are you sure you are ready to return?" A cloaked man asked.

"I am sure of it. I am ready now." Naruto replied to the cloaked man.

"Then, let us hurry. Your friends are already waiting for you." The cloaked man said.

Two cloaked figures, and a massive fox appeared, walking on the road to the main gate. They continued walking, unfazed at what was in front of them. Numerous ANBU, The Hokage, and Naruto's classmates.

The Leaf Ninja understood what the fox was. It was hiding it's tails.

It was the Nine Tailed Fox.

The trio continued walking, until they stood right under the roof of the gate.

"Who are you, and why do you have the Nine-Tails!?" Tsunade asked, furiously. At this point, she thought they were going to attack. She noticed their staffs had Six Square rings hanging from a circle.

The taller figure threw his hood back, and threw his cloak off.

"I am...The Sage Of The Six Paths."

Everyone gasped in awe. The Sage stood tall, with two horn like anomalies sticking up from his head. His eyes bore the Rinnegan, and his neck a necklace that showed six circles.

"Well than. That answers one question. Now who is your 'friend' there?" Sasuke asked

The Sage nodded towards his friend.

"My name is..." He said, throwing his hood back.

"The Sage Of The Tailed Beasts."

Everyone gasped. Naruto looked exactly like he did when he left. Only his hair was longer, and it perfectly matched his father's locks.

"Naruto!?" Everyone said together.

"Yep, that's me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto..." A female voice said with a slight sob.

Ino slowly made her way to the front of the small crowd.

Naruto took off running towards her, at an unbelievable speed. It's like he teleported, but didn't disappear, he just moved at a speed that was just like it.

He hugged Ino and spun her around a few times.

"Sorry I had to go like that. It was the only way you guys would freely let me go." Naruto said, trailing off.

"So, Naruto, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING FOR TWO MONTHS!, AND WHY IS THE NINE-TAILS OUT!?" Sakura screamed furiously.

"I was heading for Grandpa Sage's tomb here. Don't even ask how I got him alive again."

"Anyways, I explained or rather he went through my memories to see what happened. Come to figure, he went through my whole life."

"He went ahead and taught me he Six Path Sealing Jutsu, so I myself could fix Kurama's Yin." "After that, he explained to me the history of the world, basically."

"He took me in for a while, saying it was too soon to go back. He taught me everything he knew, well, almost everything. Gramps here knows so much Jutsu and-"

"You were saying about fixing Kurama's Yin, so why is the Nine-Tails out?" Tsunade asked.

"Gramps here is like the best friend Kurama ever had. The only times fluffy here ever cried, was when Gramps died when the Tailed Beasts were young, and when Gramps was brought back to life. So, I let fluffy out, and those two caught up."

"That sums it up perfectly, Naruto." The Sage said, smiling.

"So, Naruto, why did you call yourself 'The Sage Of The Tailed Beasts'? A quizzical Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I've become a sage like Gramps here. I'm like a mini copy of him." Naruto replied.

"Except I'm a half-Jinchuriki of all the tailed beasts now. A little piece of all of them is in me, excluding the Ten-Tails, for, obvious reasons." He said, as if he regretted it.

"So he named me the Sage Of The Tailed Beasts."

"I also taught Kurama a new trick." The older sage said.

"Kurama, shrink." The sage said, while nodding at Kurama.

A white cloud phased around him, and he was shrunk to the size of Akamaru.

"You idiot..." Ino said quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"We all know that he's staying outside of you know. Forever. And that there is no place for him around the villagers." Ino carried on.

"So, you expect him to live with us!?" Ino yelled.

Naruto slowly walked over to Ino, left hand grabbing her back waist, and pulling her in close. He caressed her check with his right hand.

"Just think of him as a pet. That doesn't need to use the bathroom, or eat." Naruto calmly said.

"Happy late birthday present, Ino." He said, leaning in to Ino a romantic kiss. It was long, soft, and just perfect.

And again.

Tsunade look repulsed. Lee cried tears of youthful joy. Tenten fell over. Hinata fainted. Kiba stood like a statue, after catching Hinata. Shikamaru's mouth gaped a little. Kakashi stood there, proud of Naruto. Sakura got angry. Sasuke stood there deep in thought.

The dobe has finally gotten his chance at the top. He's all grown up now. Sasuke thought.

Sakura was angry beyond belief. And so was Hinata. They were beyond jealous. They were blood-red. Redder than Naruto's infamous mother.

Sakura stormed over to Sasuke. She put a death grip on his shirt collar, and kissed him long and hardly.

Hinata grabbed Kiba closer, made a pouting face, and kissed Kiba long, softly, and gently.

_I absolutely love this._ Sasuke and Kiba thought together.

Oh, at this point, it was a clusterfuck. Tsunade stormed over to Kakashi, ripped his mask off, and kissed him. Tenten hit Lee, took a deep breath and kissed him. Shikamaru stood there, until a spiky blonde hair girl landed in front of him. "Tema-" Shikamaru tried to speak, but was cut-off. "Shut up and kiss me you drag!" Temari said, kissing Shikamaru.

"Well, Kurama, it seems this turned out...'well' the sage said."

Kurama and the Sage stood there, watching as the rookies and Hokage kissed their loves. It was all at once, they were kissing, and enveloped in each others love.

"Teenagers" the fox and sage said together.

Ino and Naruto pulled back slowly, to see the moment Pervy-Sage would die for. Everyone was kissing.

"Oh boy. How long until they stop?" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Not sure. But we can go to the apartment, and come back when it's over in an hour or so." Ino near seductivley said.

"Well then, lets hurry!" Naruto yelled. He slid Ino onto his back, and disappeared in an orange flash.

"So, want to grab some food, fluffy?" The sage asked, laughing.

"Oh not you too..." Kurama said, falling over.

"The kid rubs off on me." The sage shrugged.

"He does that alot" Kurama said.

-  
Apartment.

Ino was sweating and panting, and so was Naruto.

"We...are...so...doing...that...again." Naruto said, speaking every word between deep breaths.

"Oh, hell yeah." Ino said, breathing heavily.

"Uh, Naruto..." Ino said with a worried look.

She used medical ninjutsu on her stomach as if searching for something.

"What, what is it!?" Naruto said worryingly.

"I'm pregnant!" Ino yelled, jumping for joy.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. Ok this time, Gaara definitely heard a scream in the wind.

"What was that!?" The Kazekage asked.

"Naruto." Kankuro replied.

"How-"

"It just figures, little brother." Kankuro replied.

-Nine months later.

Well it seemed all the rookies had some things done that day that Ino became pregnant.

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Sakura all sat in the waiting room at the hospital.

Their stomachs were all bulged out, showing definite signs of pregnancy.

"How did we all have sex the same night?" Sakura asked, as if she was annoyed.

"Don't know. Ow! He won't stop kicking me!" Ino said angrily.

"Ow" everyone was saying.

"Why. Does he always have to kick!?" Hinata screamed.

One week later.

-  
All the girls were home. With their newfound children. The boys were busy playing with them, naturally.

Naruto and Ino had a baby boy whom they named after Naruto's father, Minato.

"He's so cute." A tired Ino had said.

Naruto and Ino were laying in bed, with the infant between them.

"Not any cuter than you." A yawning Naruto said.

"Hey, Ino?" Naruto asked, while combing Ino's hair with his hand.

"Yeah?'

"Will you marry me?"

"Absolutley"

They lay in bed together, falling asleep, with their baby boy. Minutes later to be woken up by crying.

"Miiinnnnaaaattttooooo."

-End-

Thanks for all the views :3 NaruSaku story coming in hot!


End file.
